Finding Home
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Seiya chooses desire over duty and decides to stay on Earth with Usagi, changing the future forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to go home?"

Healer's voice cut through the muffled little thoughts in Seiya's head. They had just left Usagi and everyone to their own business. The Starlights and their princess, finally heading home after the long painful thing that was the saga with Galaxia.

Home. The word made Fighter's gut clench. It was one thing to have the little niggling thoughts in her head, but to hear that word specifically said out loud?

Seiya had heard a saying on Earth, one that confused her for a while after she'd heard it. Home is where the heart is. Strange saying. She hadn't been sure what it had meant. Now, confronted with leaving Usagi behind…? Her home. Where was it now?

They were supposed to be heading home. That saying stuck with her now, made her reconsider everything. Princess Kakyuu had been her home before. It was where her everything had been.

But...But now. Going home. It was a lie. For Seiya, at least. She wasn't going home. She was leaving it.

She stopped walking.

"Hm?" Maker halted her own walk and turned to Seiya, followed by Princess Kakyuu and Healer. Her head tilted, eyebrows raised, as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…" She wasn't sure how to word it. It seemed wrong, a dereliction of her duty. Really it came down to what was more important to Seiya: duty or desire.

...She had done her duty. Kinmoku's princess was safe. Seiya has stood her ground against Sailor Galaxia, the strongest of them all, for Princess Kakyuu. It was time Fighter did something that made herself happy.

"I don't want to leave," Seiya finally said after several moment's pause.

"What?" Yaten blinked several times. "We're done here. We've accomplished our mission. It's time to leave."

"I don't want to leave," she repeated more firmly. Seiya braced herself, knowing what would come.

"Why?" Taiki blurted before her eyes narrowed. "Oh. It's her, isn't it?" She took a hostile step towards Seiya. "What's wrong with you?! Your duty-..."

"Was accomplished," Fighter interrupted.

"It's not a one-off," Healer growled. "Our mission is continuous and never-ending. We serve Princess Kakyuu." Her fists clenched. "And you're going to betray us for that moon princess?"

"Betray is a little strong," Seiya said with a frown. "I'm just going a different direction than you."

Maker started marching towards her. "You can't just abandon your post like this! I won't-..."

"Wait."

The three Starlights froze at the request of their princess. Fighter stopped looking at her compatriots and focused on Princess Kakyuu. She was looking at Seiya with a curious expression. There was some sadness, but over that was a layer of calm.

The princess walked up to the rebellious Sailor Senshi. Her eyes searched Seiya's, looking for something.

Then she gave a small smile.

"This would make you happy?" The question was wondering. It was said in a way that didn't push for an answer, but more to guide.

Seiya couldn't help but to relax a little as she plainly stated, "Yes, it would."

Princess Kakyuu nodded. "Good. I'm glad you have such conviction in your choice." The princess laid a hand against Seiya's cheek. "It's been a long journey together, all of us. We'll miss you." She withdrew her hand, a smile on her lips. "If you ever change your mind, you're always welcome to come back to us."

Taiki looked unconvinced while Yaten merely nodded in acceptance. That made most of the tension flee from Fighter's mind. She'd been afraid it would ruin everything. That they would never want to see her again. Losing her best friends like that would've been a brutal blow.

But, thanks to their princess, it would be okay. Their wise, benevolent princess. Almost as precious as Usagi.

The princess turned and began walking toward Healer and Maker. She cheerily said, "This is goodbye for now…but not forever."

"Yes," Seiya reassured, "we will all see each other again."

"Perhaps at the wedding?"

Fighter sputtered a little and could feel her cheeks start to burn. "What-...I just-...Too fast…!"

Princess Kakyuu turned and gave the Starlight one last indulgent chuckle. "I couldn't resist." Then, once again assuming her serious mein as the princess of Kinmoku, she said, "Goodbye, Seiya Kou. May you find the happiness you seek with your chosen princess. She's a lucky girl."

With no other preamble or anything of note, the princess resumed her walk down the street.

Maker frowned and said nothing as she turned to follow the princess. Healer gave a swift wave and nothing else as she, too, began tailing the other two.

Seiya stood, watching her compatriots leave to go back to their home. Strange. The Starlight thought it would hurt more than it did to see them leave her behind, to know that she was choosing to abandon them. Yet it didn't. She wasn't sure if it was due to the acceptance of Princess Kakyuu or if the conviction in her choice was simply that strong. It was probably a combination of both.

And now…

The Sailor Senshi took a breath in, then out. Now, it was time to go back to the group of Inner Senshi, Mamoru, and especially Usagi. She was sure they would all be surprised, and it would be a bit difficult to reassume her civilian persona. That wasn't even bringing up explaining away Taiki and Yaten's sudden disappearance. That would be a chore all on its own. She would be a solitary Light. Shining alone.

...But Usagi was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I couldn't protect her."

Seiya looked up from where she had been staring at the beach below. Mamoru had asked her to meet him there. A strange location in the middle of nowhere that admittedly had an amazing view. A tourist outlook. The Starlight was in her civilian form at the moment. She was partly glad they were in a semi-isolated place; they would've been swarmed by her fans for sure if it was anywhere public.

It had left Seiya with the curious question of why Mamoru wanted to meet her. They had been standing there looking out to the scenery below them for the last good while. Now it looked like Fighter would get some answers.

The statement was followed by a strange silence. It felt like something big had just happened. The words were said with a kind of hopelessness that made Seiya feel like Mamoru was hurting, bad.

After a few more moments, the Starlight asked, looking closely at the prince, "What do you mean? Protect who?"

He had a depressed pained expression on his face. "Usagi. She needed me to be strong, to protect her, and I failed." His fists clenched the railing they were both leaning against. "It's always been like this. She needs me, I try, I fail. The only time I was any help was before she rediscovered herself, and our past."

Seiya's face softened. Was he looking for a pep talk? While the Starlight agreed with him, it wouldn't do to kick a man while he was down. Especially one that the moon princess loved.

"She's plenty strong. She doesn't need coddled." Fighter put a hand on his shoulder. "Not being strong enough is fine. Not everyone can be as strong as her. And remember: Sailor Galaxia is the best of us all. It's no surprise that you fell."

"You _say_ that…" Mamoru looked up at her as she let her arm drop back down. To Seiya's surprise, his eyes were glassy. "And yet you withstood her. You were able to be there for Usagi in a way I couldn't."

The Sailor Senshi didn't know what to say to that. So she settled for giving him a sympathetic look.

"You love her, don't you?"

Seiya froze at the question. The man barely knew her yet already picked up on her feelings for Usagi, unlike the princess herself. Letting out an exasperated breath, she admitted, "Yes, I do."

"I thought so." Mamoru nodded, looking back out to the water. "She's beautiful, inside and out."

"Giving, empathetic, charming in a goofball way...our precious Odango." The Starlight sighed. "But you're the lucky one. She's yours, forever and ever. But...I'm okay with that. As long as I can be close and help her when she needs it, I'll be fine. You can have your happily ever after. Anything to make Usagi happy."

The prince was quiet for a few moments. His lips were puckered and he had a contemplative expression on his face.

"I broke up with her." He said it calmly, like it was a simple statement.

Seiya did a double-take, her jaw hanging loosely. Her brow furrowed as she hissed, "You _broke up with her_?! Your destined love? _Why_?!"

Mamoru sighed, his whole body slumping slightly. "I'm not good enough. Usagi deserves better."

Anger was filling the Sailor Senshi in a way that she had never felt before. Spiteful, jealous, heated. Loudly, she growled, "She loves you! You love her! _Why would you give that up_?!"

The Earthling gave a bitter chuckle. "She should be with someone that can stand by her side, through thick and thin. I…" his head shook "...I'm not strong enough."

"So you're throwing yours and her happiness away?"

"She'll be happier with someone that can keep up with her. Protect her when she needs it." This time it was Mamoru that put his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "I think you're that person."

The Starlight's jaw once again hung loosely. Baffled, she muttered, "Me…?"

"I trust you. You love her, you stood up to Galaxia to the end, and I think Usagi shares your feelings. She's too loyal to go astray like that. Which is why I'm letting her go." The prince stood up straight. "I love her too much to do that to her."

Seiya's heart thudded hard. Mamoru broke up with Usagi. He broke up with her and was giving his blessing for the Starlight to pursue her. She hesitantly said, "Are you sure about this? Letting Usagi go? Changing the future like that?"

He gave the Sailor Senshi an intense look. "No. I'm not sure. But...I feel like this is the best option. The _only_ option. The one that will make her the happiest."

Fighter vaguely nodded, the possibilities for the future flooding her head. "I…" She snapped back to reality. Now wasn't the time to get caught up in those thoughts. This man had given up his love in the hopes that Seiya could make her happy and protect her. She said in a strong voice, "I'll make her happy. I'll protect her. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to her."

"I bet you won't." Mamoru tapped his knuckles against the railing. "I doubt I'll see any of you again. I'm going back to America and plan on staying there."

Seiya's face twisted. That was a coward's way out. Running away from it all. She would never do that.

...At the same time, she couldn't help but understand a little. It would destroy him if he saw Usagi and Seiya together like that. If the Sailor Senshi managed to win the blonde over, anyway.

Still having trouble believing it all, Sailor Fighter asked again, "Are you sure about this? It isn't too late. You can probably go back to her now and she won't hold it against you."

Mamoru gave a strange, forced laugh. "You're right. She _would_ just take me back if I went crawling for her forgiveness." He closed his eyes and pushed himself away from the railing. "But no. It's done. Our love isn't meant to be. She'll go on. Just like I will." His head tilted as he gave Seiya a sideways glance. "You'll make her happy. I know you will."

"You would make her happy too," Seiya pressed.

"I'm not dependable. I would just be a dead weight. She's worth more than that," he countered. "And you...you've proven you can keep up, try and keep her safer than I could ever manage." The prince suddenly grabbed Seiya's arms. "Please. Promise me you'll take care of our—no, _your_ Odango. That you'll do your best."

The scout's eyes softened at that. His earnest desire for Usagi to be happy and protected made her feel bad for him. The fact that he genuinely _wasn't _strong enough to do it himself must be crushing him. Suddenly Seiya felt bad for thinking him a coward. It took a lot of strength to admit something like this, to step back in recognition that the one you loved needed and deserved something seemingly better.

She smiled. "I promise. I would rather die than let anything bad happen to her."

"Good." He let out a little sigh and began turning away. "That's all I wanted. I hope...I hope things go your way, Seiya."

"I'll do _anything _to make Usagi happy," the Starlight emphasized.

He nodded in reply, then began walking in the opposite direction of where Seiya had come from.

That was the last time Seiya saw the prince for a very, very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya stood outside of the Tsukino household, staring at the window that she was sure was Usagi's. She was trying to build up the courage to butt into the blonde's life even as she grieved the loss of her beloved Mamoru.

It had been a week since the prince had broken up with Usagi. Seiya had taken a step back from the situation and let the princess' senshi take care of her. It wasn't because Fighter didn't want to step in. She would've loved to comfort her Odango! Help take care of her in her grief.

...But that would be predatory. She wasn't some vulture, waiting to swoop in when she was hurting and try to court the princess. So she waited for the ache to subside somewhat for Usagi.

She'd heard through the grapevine at the high school that Usagi was doing better. She'd started attending classes again. Seiya caught her a few times and made some small talk, but there was only so much discussion that could take place between classes, and the blonde rushed home as soon as school let out. The Sailor Senshi had been worried as there was a certain depressed frazzled quality to the princess that she had never seen before.

Which was what brought the Starlight to Usagi's house. She'd come bearing gifts—the classic bouquet of flowers. It could be taken as either friendly or romantic. Knowing the wonderful klutz, it would probably be friendly. After all, Seiya had straight-up confessed how she felt and Usagi _still_ didn't get the message!

But that was fine. As long as they made the princess feel better, it was all fine.

Finally, Seiya swallowed and walked up to the front door. She pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened slowly as Usagi's mother answered the door. The older woman looked at the flowers, then at Seiya, before blinking a few times. Then something in her eyes flashed as she suddenly asked, "You want my daughter, right?"

The Starlight nodded. "Yes. I got her these-..."

"Good! Anything to make her feel better is welcome!" Usagi's mother grabbed Seiya's arm and dragged her inside the house even as Fighter vocally protested the move. Stopping the rough treatment at the foot of the stairs, the older woman called out, "Usagi! You have a visitor!" She turned to the Starlight and murmured, "She's been _so_ broken up since Mamoru left. But, well, I always felt he was too old for her…"

"Who is it?" The slightly wavering voice of the princess said barely loud enough to reach them.

Seiya took it as her cue. "It's me, Usagi!"

"Seiya…?" The confused questioning statement trickled down to them. Then, "Go ahead and come up."

"Good luck!" Usagi's mother said, ushering Fighter up the stairs. "If you can help her stop crying, that would make us all happy! But no making any moves on her! She's still recovering."

"Right." Seiya nodded before she made her way up the stairs.

It only took a few moments of orienting herself to know which room was Usagi's. It helped that there were muffled little sniffles that sounded out from the room. Seiya carefully walked over to the partly open door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," her Odango said in a thick voice.

The Starlight frowned to herself. Maybe she didn't wait long enough before doing this…? But then again, it might make it look like she didn't care if she'd waited any longer.

It was too late now. Time to deal with the hand she was dealt. Or, rather, had dealt to herself.

Seiya slowly pushed the door open. Once she caught sight of the interior, she resisted wincing or gasping in surprise.

It was a mess. Everything was a mess. Clothes on the floor, on the door, all over the bed… Jewelry was also scattered around haphazardously, a scattered glittering heap on top of everything. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

And Usagi...the princess in question was sitting in a loose-limbed lump in the middle of the floor. Her hair was a mess, partly in and out of their normal buns, while Seiya now noticed that the clothes she was wearing were rumpled and wrinkled. It wouldn't surprise the Starlight if her Odango hadn't changed her clothes in a few days. How had she not noticed that at school?

Usagi didn't even look up. Her gaze was locked on a trinket in her hands. It took Seiya a moment to realize that it was a locket of some kind. A crescent moon swirled around the middle while a quiet tune danced from the small device.

Nothing happened for a full minute. It was awkward and painful. It was clear that Usagi was hurting. This idea Seiya had, with the flowers...it was clearly not going to be enough to cheer the princess up.

Finally, the shocked silence was broken by Usagi.

"Hi."

It was quiet, listless. Emotionless. Completely unlike her Odango. It made Fighter's heart pang. What in the world could Seiya do to help Usagi feel better? She took in the princess' appearance once again. The blonde was a mess. Everything was a mess. The depressed tension was unlike anything the Sailor Senshi had encountered before. Somehow even within her own room Usagi was unable to relax.

"Usagi," she said, setting the flowers on the bed. "I-..."

"Are those for me?" The tone was hopeful and confused, her head tilted just enough to see the bouquet.

"Oh! Yes!" Seiya was surprised at the princess even acknowledging them, but decided to roll with it. "I got these for you."

"They're...nice." Usagi shifted a little, then finally, for the first time that visit, looked up at Fighter. Her face was blotchy red and tear-streaked. What little make-up she wore was smeared into a wet gloopy mess on her face. "Thank you."

Seiya's shoulders slumped. This was _awful_. If she'd known her Odango would be so badly off, the Sailor Senshi would've tried harder to keep Mamoru in her life.

...It was done and over with. It had been left up to Seiya to pick up the pieces of the princess' heart. And that was a mission she absolutely refused to fail.

Shaking her head to clear it, Seiya ducked down onto her knees and murmured, "It's okay, Usagi."

"Why did he leave me?" The broken question stomped all over the general optimism that Seiya had been scrounging for. "What did I do wrong? We had a future. Why did he abandon me like this?"

Seiya resisted sighing at the difficult question. This was what heartbreak was. She should be able to identify with her Odango better. After all, her love for the princess had been hopeless until just the week before.

"He had his reasons." The Starlight delicately reached into Usagi's hands and lightly grasped the locket. There was no resistance as Fighter pulled it free from Usagi's grasp. As she reached over and set the locket on the dresser, accidentally brushing against the hairbrush settled on the edge, she noted, "And I'm sure _none_ of them mean it's your fault."

"I don't _understand_." Usagi was choking up again as her fingers brushed mindlessly against the floor.

"I doubt any of us will," Seiya answered honestly. She still didn't quite get why Mamoru would throw their love and happiness away like that on the off-chance that someone else could make Usagi happier.

The blonde's shoulders shook. To the Starlight's frustration, she had managed to make her Odango start crying. '_Doing such a GREAT job cheering her up!_'

Talking didn't seem to be working so well. The flowers worked as a quick distraction, but nothing more. What else could Fighter do?

She sat there, taking in the princess' disheveled appearance once more, when an idea struck as she eyed her messy partially undone hair. With some command Seiya said to Usagi, "Turn around."

"Huh?" Her tear-soaked face looked back up from the floor at the Starlight. "Turn around…?"

"Trust me."

Usagi blinked a few times and sniffled, a few more tears escaping her eyes, before she slowly complied, turning her body so she had her back to Seiya.

Fighter nodded even knowing the princess couldn't see her and reached for the hairbrush. Once it was settled on the floor next to her, she began to examine Usagi's hair. It was thrown this way and that, one of the buns half undone and somehow slightly slumped down in her hairline. The other one was non-existent, the elastic bands that would keep it in a ball stuck in little tangles farther down her hair. Carefully, the Starlight began untangling the bands from the long locks, being mindful of them pulling on the hair.

It was a surprise to Seiya that she'd even _thought_ of this. It was so basic. Yet she was certain that it would help. It _had_ to help. Making her Odango feel better was of utmost importance.

Once the elastic of the unmade side of Usagi's hair was untangled and removed, Fighter began to unwind the other bun. This one came much easier. In only a few moments the hair was loose and free. The hair ties were out of the blonde's hair, but the hair itself was still a bird's nest mess. It felt like a massive task just to get it in a tamer state.

It didn't matter. For Usagi, Seiya would tackle anything. This was paltry in comparison to something like taking on Sailor Galaxia.

Fighter picked the brush up and began to brush the blonde's hair. She was glad she wasn't wearing gloves; the hair, even as tangled as it was, was soft. Beautiful. It could catch anyone's attention. It was quite a privilege to be able to do this for her Odango.

The hair was tangled in spots. Seiya wasn't sure what Usagi had done to mess it up as she had. If the aim had been to make it difficult to clean up, it was a resounding success. It took a delicate hand to get through it all.

Slowly, the hair started to come back under control. The Starlight took a moment to let the long hair simply flow through her hands. It was like a little waterfall of yellow, the strands falling in loose streams. Again, all Seiya could describe it as was beautiful.

Too soon the task was done. Usagi's hair was once again under control. Selfishly Fighter brushed it for another few minutes, savoring the feel of the hair in her hands. Then she set the hairbrush down and smiled to herself.

"There." Seiya nodded, again to herself. "It's all cleaned up." She then motioned in Usagi's peripheral to the mirror. "Take a look! How did I do?"

The blonde slowly sat up a little to catch herself in the mirror. She blinked while tilting her head this way and that. Then she looked back at Seiya, brushing at her hair with her hands. "It looks really good. Thank you, Seiya. You're such a good friend."

The Starlight let the pleased flush come to her face as she self-consciously noted, scratching at her hair, "I try! I care about you." Seiya set a hand on the princess' shoulder. "I would do anything I can to make you happy."

For the first time that visit, Usagi smiled. "That means a lot to me."

They sat there, looking at each other for a minute. To Seiya, it felt like something had happened. She wasn't sure what, but it felt important.

They both jumped when Usagi's mother suddenly opened the door wide. "Usagi! It's time for supper! Come down. And you!" She pointed at Seiya with a slightly evil eye. "You have to leave."

Fighter nodded reluctantly and got up from the floor. "Goodbye, Usagi. I'm glad we got to hang out."

As she passed the blonde's mother, she heard a muted hiss, "I told you not to make a move on her!"

Seiya laughed nervously as she walked out of the room, determined not to look back at the obviously angry woman. The walk downstairs was completely uneventful beyond her heart thudding for some reason. She'd made to nearly to the door when she heard Usagi call out, "Wait!"

The Starlight stopped, hand reaching for the door, and turned towards the stairs. The princess was rushing two steps at a time down, which made the stumble and trip nearly impossible to avoid for her klutzy self. Seiya moved fast, managing to get to the stairs just as the shocked and yelling Usagi landed into her outstretched arms. Fighter very nearly fell over herself, but managed to regain her balance after a few seconds.

Usagi blinked a few times before giving Seiya a chagrined grin. That expression alone suddenly made the Sailor Senshi feel a lot better about the princess. It was a flash of herself past the grief, the self that the Starlight missed dearly.

"Sorry!" Usagi said with an embarrassed chuckle. "I kinda tripped…"

"Not surprising," Seiya noted in a teasing tone. "You goofball."

"That's mean!" The princess huffed. "Maybe never mind about what I was going to say!"

Fighter set her down and tilted an eyebrow. "What would that have been?"

"I…" Suddenly Usagi looked sad. Again she closed up into her shell of despair. Quietly she asked, "Would you come back tomorrow?"

The Starlight blinked. Then she let a gentle smile come to her face. "Of course."

"Good." Usagi stood awkwardly, clearly unsure of what to do now.

Seiya took the initiative. She gave the princess a hug. "I'm here for you. Always."

It took a moment before the blonde slowly wrapped her own arms around the Sailor Senshi. "Thank you. For being here. For the flowers. For everything you'll do."

"You're worth it."

They stood there, hugging for a good minute.

Then Seiya felt an impatient tap on her shoulder.

She looked up, surprised, to see the peeved face of Usagi's mother. The older woman grumbled, "It's _suppertime_. That's _family_ time. No guests for this meal."

"Mooooooom!" Usagi said in a whiny tone, though her voice was still thick with developing tears.

"It's okay." Fighter let go of the blonde and turned back to the door. "Time to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Usagi."

"Goodbye!" Usagi's mother waved enthusiastically as Seiya opened the door. "Thanks for stopping by! I guess we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes, you will." The Starlight half-turned and gave Usagi one last encouraging smile before she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"And there!" Seiya dusted her hands off as she looked around Usagi's room. "Got everything back in place!" Cheekily, giving Usagi a sly smile from behind the pile of folded clothes, she noted, "It only took _two weeks_."

The blonde gave her a raspberry in reply. The reaction made the Starlight laugh.

Again, Fighter felt lucky to see her Odango in such a cheery mood. As she said she would, Seiya came to the Tsukino household each and every day since the first visit. The first couple of days she and Usagi had mostly silently hung out, with some hair brushing and general tidying of the blonde's personage being the main goal. The Starlight started small talk during the third day as she started to pick up some of the scattered jewelry from the floor. By the sixth day they were conversing almost normally with only a small outburst of tears a couple of times as they did small bouts of cleaning here and there. And now, things were almost back to normal.

"Now what should we do?" Usagi wondered out loud as she folded the last shirt that was in her pile.

"Hm…" Seiya pretended to think, taking a quick look at her watch. "I have an idea, but I don't know if you'd want to…it _is _awfully late, after all."

The blonde whined, "Seiya~"

The Starlight had a brief laugh before shaking her head. "Nah. I don't think you'd want to."

Usagi scooted over to her and said with fake glassy eyes, "Seiya~ Tell me~"

Fighter looked away. "I'm not sure…"

The blonde leaned in close to Seiya, her eyes practically wiggling with overwhelming sadness. "Pleeeeaaaassssse~"

The pathetic way that the princess said it was goofy, even for her. Lips twitching, she finally relented, "Okay, Usagi. Just for you, I'll tell you."

Suddenly the princess was happy again. Still leaning in close, close enough for small strands of her hair to brush against the Sailor Senshi's arm, she asked, "So, what is it? Go-carts? A movie?"

"I was actually thinking…" Seiya stretched it out, trying not to laugh at Usagi's ridiculously hopeful smile. "...I was thinking karaoke."

"Karaoke?" Usagi blinked a few times, then pouted. "We both know that you'd do way better at that than me!"

"Ah, but this way I get to hear your beautiful voice!" Seiya claimed, knowing full well that they were both right. The Starlight would absolutely be better at it than the blonde. At the same time, even if her singing was awful, Fighter would love to simply sit and soak in the beauty that was Usagi Tsukino.

"Hmph!" The princess grumbled, "Fine, I guess we can do that."

"Will your Senshi be coming over tonight?" Seiya was hoping not, but it was better to ask than be surprised if they showed up.

"Not tonight. Ami turned it into a cram session for everyone else. I...I wasn't really up for it." Usagi looked away and bit her lip.

"Ah." Fighter nodded. Deciding to be daring, she proclaimed, "Then this can be a date!"

"Date?" The blonde tilted her head.

"A hang-out session between you and me." Seiya gave Usagi a bright smile, trying to ignore her thumping heart.

"I…" The princess thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I guess it's a date then."

The Starlight's pulse was going out of control. It was so...easy. A date? With Usagi? That easy, even with how chaotic the last few weeks had been?

...Maybe she just wanted to move on. Best not to press it at this point.

Fighter tried not to freak out from excitement as she gave Usagi a side-hug. "Let's go! Datetime, here we come!"

—

"...-allllllways loooooove yooooouuuuuu~" Usagi finished singing somberly.

Seiya tried not to sigh as the blonde replaced the microphone onto the stand. Even on their first date the princess couldn't help but pine for Mamoru. It hurt a little, but the Starlight kept reminding herself that this simply wasn't an overnight thing, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

Usagi hopped down from the stage and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Your turn, Seiya."

"Mmm." The Starlight got up from the small booth and made her way over to the stage. "Okay. So." She swallowed as she slightly nervously said, "I have an original song that I wanted to sing for you, Usagi."

Usagi blinked a few times. "For me?"

Seiya gave her a warm grin. "Yup. Just for you."

It had taken her around a week to write out. Days of work on the lyrics, the music, everything. She'd gone with a simple guitar and had recorded the background music on the CD she was pulling out of her pocket. Her manager had complained about hoarding it, but this wasn't meant for anyone but her Odango.

The princess smiled back, just a little.

Deciding that waiting would sour the moment, the Starlight wasted no time in ushering the blonde to the booth and getting on the stage. Carefully she switched the CDs out, taking care not to even risk damaging her music. The lid closed with a soft click. Then Seiya pushed 'play'.

A moment later, the soft guitar began strumming its opening chords. Seiya took a breath in, then out. The curiosity that Usagi was exuding only made the Sailor Senshi more excited to share this song with the blonde. The uncompromising expression of her feelings.

The specific string of notes played out, signaling the start of the vocal section. Seiya confidently gripped the mic as she sang out, "You-..."

_**BAM!**_

Suddenly the door to their karaoke suite was practically busted down, the door bashing hard into the wall. In the doorway stood a gaggle of girls, all of them peering into the room with searching eyes.

Fighter frowned and started, "We have this room for another fi-..."

"I _knew_ it!" One of the girls in front, a preteen with blonde highlights and pigtails, posed victoriously as she pointed at Seiya. "I _knew_ I recognized that voice! It's Seiya Kou! The only remaining light of the Three Lights!"

Seiya cringed as she realized she recognized this particular girl. A regular VIP at the concerts she and the other Starlights performed. Loud, demanding, and completely enthralled with their music.

The girl made her way into the room, elbowing everyone around her to be first. She apparently caught Usagi out of the corner of her eye as she whipped her head towards the blonde. Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "And who's _this_ tramp?!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?!" The princess jumped out of her seat and towered over the girl. "What kind of stupid little girl goes around calling people tramps?!" Suddenly a sly smile came to her face as she turned and skipped over to Seiya. Wrapping an arm around the Starlight's, she smarmily said, "Seiya and I are _very_ close." Usagi looked up at Fighter and winked. "Isn't that right?"

"Y-...Yeah, that's right!" Seiya flushed as she murmured to the blonde, "Laying it on a _little _thick…"

That did not sit well with any of the crowd. It was obvious; the mass' energy had managed to turn discontented bordering on hostile. Their apparent leader was furious. Her face was bright red, cheeks puffed, while her arms stuck stiff to her sides.

"See! This hussy has Seiya fooled! I bet she's convinced him that she's nice or something." The girl suddenly pointed at Seiya. "Let's show him that we're his only true fans!"

A shout of "YEAH!" sounded from the crowd. Then, almost as one, the karaoke room was flooded with young girls.

The swarm massed around Seiya while simultaneously shoving Usagi out of the room. The blonde let out a series of yelps as she was practically carried out on a human wave.

"Odango!" The Starlight reached out, trying to grab onto Usagi's arm.

It was no use.

In mere seconds, the princess was hoisted out of the karaoke room in a pile.

"We love you, Seiya!"

"Please don't leave us like Yaten and Taiki!"

"Was that a new song?!"

"Sign my shirt!"

"Can I have a piece of your hair?"

Seiya growled loudly as she began to shove her way through the crowd. She kept the pace up enough that they couldn't reform around her as she forced her way to the door.

Usagi had just gotten to her feet when Fighter reached her. Grabbing an elbow, Seiya began running for it as she shouted, "RUN!"

The blonde began screaming as she stumbled just behind the Starlight. And behind her…

"Come back!"

"We love you, Seiya!"

"YOU DIDN'T SIGN MY SHIRT!"

The crowd hustled right on their heels.

Seiya and Usagi rushed by the corner out into the lobby area of the karaoke bar. The groups still waiting for a room parted, baffled, as they flew through. The group behind the two did not fare as well; many of them crashed into other people, tripping themselves and others. In the confusion, the mass seemed to break up, allowing the princess and the Sailor Senshi a clean getaway into the crowd.

—

"That was nuts."

Seiya snapped out of her thoughts at the statement from Usagi. The two of them had ended up back at the Tsukino household after the mess at the karaoke bar. The blonde's hair had ended up a rumpled mess from the rough treatment, leading Fighter to offer to help clean it up. She'd let herself get lost in the task, enjoying the soft feel of Usagi's hair flowing through her fingers.

Giving herself a moment to gather herself, the Starlight sighed, "Yes, it was." She patted the princess' shoulders as she muttered, "I'm sorry it ended up like that."

"It wasn't your fault!" Usagi tensed up as she spat, "It was that _brat_! Ruining your special song." She half-turned to look at Seiya out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe you could sing it for me another time?"

"Maybe…" The Sailor Senshi fought back a sigh of depression as she realized she'd left the CD with the background music in the karaoke machine. It was the only copy she'd had, her desire to keep it for Usagi and only Usagi having driven her to erase all other copies of it. She still had all of the sheet music, but to have to re-record it all…?

"It's okay!" The princess fully turned around and clapped her hands onto Seiya's shoulders. "Even with that mess, the night was still pretty fun! It was a good idea." A brilliant smile crossed her face. "Thank you, Seiya. You're so nice."

"I try. Especially for you." Seiya rested a hand on one of Usagi's and rubbed it lightly.

The two sat there, looking happily at each other. For how long, Seiya wasn't sure.

Then, as always, the door burst open and Usagi's mother stood over them. "You know the drill."

"Yes, I do." The Starlight stood and ruffled Usagi's hair. "Good night, Odango."

The she froze. Usagi had stiffened up at the word. It only took a half-second of thought to realize what the problem was. Fighter cursed herself out as the blonde's eyes filled with tears. Just when things had been going so well…!

"G-...Good night, Seiya." The words were halting and thick, but the princess managed to keep it together.

"I'm sorry!" the Sailor Senshi burst out. "I-..."

"It's fine." Usagi wiped an eye and murmured, "It's your nickname for me, too. I just..." she shook her head "...I just still need some time."

"Mm-hm!" Usagi's mother loudly cleared her throat. "Yes! It's time! Time for Seiya-..."

"...-to leave." The Starlight gave the princess a sympathetic look. "Take as much time as you need. I'll still be here."

"Thank you," the blonde said quietly and sincerely.

Seiya smiled at Usagi before being ushered out by a very annoyed mother.


	5. Chapter 5

"A wedding?" Seiya blinked at Usagi a few times, trying to process the question the blonde had posed as she paused in her task of dusting Usagi's room. "Me. You. Together. At a wedding."

"Yes…?" The princess blinked right back, her arms dropping from where she was reaching for a specific shirt. "What's so weird about that?"

"I mean…" Fighter grinned nervously. "Are you ready for that step?"

The question was both for Usagi and herself. At that point, Mamoru had only been gone for a few months. Seiya had been a daily presence in Usagi's life, their lives being rather domestic and pleasant. It almost felt like her home. But...a date to a wedding. Had their relationship progressed that far?

"Oh, don't worry so much about it!" Her Odango walked over and slapped Seiya's arm. "You'll be fine, Ms. Mega Star! It's just a cousin."

"Yes, but…" The statement hung in the air, the sentence left incomplete yet full.

"Really, it'll be okay." Usagi took on a bossy stance, one hand on her hip and the other waving a finger at Seiya. "I'll go alone otherwise! Just _think_ of all the questions I'll get!" In a stuffy voice she said, "'Oh my, you've been ditched?' 'You're bringing the mood down, moping like you are! Can't you pretend to be happy?' 'Do you think he was tired of your slacker attitude?'" Grumbling, she noted, "At least with you I won't be alone there!"

How could Fighter say no when the princess was asking for help? "Okay, Odango. I'll come with."

"Whoo-hoo!" Usagi spread her arms in the air in victory.

"But!"

The blonde paused, then pouted. "Whaaaat? Why 'but'?"

"Because I want something in return." Seiya said with a smarmy grin, "I want to take you to a nice restaurant. My treat."

"Ooookay…?" The blonde tilted her head in thought. "Not sure how that's something in payment, but I'll take it." She held a hand out. "Shake on it!"

The Starlight gladly shook Usagi's hand. "It's a duel date then! A wedding and a meal."

The princess smiled.

—

The beginning of the wedding day was fine enough. She had shown up at the Tsukino household in a fitted black and white kimono, plain for the most part save for a stylized obi wrapped in a rather elaborate koshihimo. She looked rather dashing if she said so herself.

Usagi had insisted that Seiya rode with them to the wedding. Said she didn't want him to get lost or try and ditch out. After all, according to the princess, weddings were a borefest only good for their receptions. Fighter disagreed, but listened to her Odango on the topic.

Usagi's family was welcoming enough. The blonde's father kept shooting her glances every now and then, but it was nothing compared to being on stage. The blonde's brother clearly wanted to start some chatter yet for some reason kept biting his tongue. Overall it was a little awkward.

The family was waiting impatiently for Usagi, as Seiya had expected. Her Odango had waited until the last minute to try and get her kimono on. Usagi's dad was in a nice kimono of his own, covered by a hakama, and his wife was wearing a red and white kimono decorated with some kind of bird. Her brother had opted for a yukata, the blue and black stripes article of clothing hanging loosely on his frame. Why he wasn't wearing a kimono too was a mystery to Fighter.

"Usagi! Hurry up!" the blonde's mother called up the stairs. "At this rate the ceremony will be over before we get there!"

"I'm coming!" The statement was followed by a short yelp.

A minute later, the sound of footsteps echoed from the upstairs. Then Usagi appeared at the top of the stairs.

As always, her mere appearance was simply breathtaking for Seiya. The princess was wearing a pink kimono decorated with what looked like light green flower petals. Around her waist a solid green obi was wrapped tight against her figure. A strangely plain outfit compared to her family's, but nice all the same.

"_Took_ you long enough!" Usagi's brother grumbled.

"Shut it!" the princess growled in reply as she carefully made her way down the stairs. "I couldn't get the stupid obi tied!"

"You could have asked for help," the blonde's father pointed out.

"Let's just get going!" The matron of the family was tapping her foot. "We're late already!"

She'd then practically shoved everyone into the car before zooming off faster than advisable. Seiya had been shoved in the backseat with Usagi's brother in the middle and the blonde on the other side. He kept elbowing the Starlight in the side and grumbling under his breath on being crushed. Fighter shot Usagi a glance. The blonde was also a victim of her brother if the elbowing war that was going on between the two siblings meant anything. Usagi caught Seiya's look and gave him a chagrined crooked smile in return.

While her brother was being annoying, the princess was her same old silly self. It made Fighter smile. This would be a good experience. Being with Usagi at a wedding should be nice. No drama, no distractions. Just them as guests with the blonde's family. It would all be fine.

—

This was harder than Seiya thought it would be.

They'd managed to arrive in one piece, even with how crazy Usagi's mother was driving to make it there on time. Somehow they'd managed to sneak in just as they were starting to close everything up. It really had been fine until then.

But then, once again, Fighter found herself separated from Usagi by her little brother. The brat, because that was what he was being now, forced himself between the two of them. At the Starlight's quiet protest, he made a moron face at her before doubling down a scooting as far into his seat as possible before sticking his tongue out at Seiya.

She would have made a bigger scene, but the Sailor Senshi found herself stuck rolling with it as the ceremony began.

It was a long, trudging, oddball combination of Shinto and Christian wedding traditions. It was so far from anything Seiya knew that she was completely lost, from beginning to end. Some of what they did seemed to be made up as far as she could tell. At one point they had a flower girl do a little dance! During the ceremony!

Seiya had tried to reach around the boy so she could at least stroke Usagi's hair. She'd been certain that it would help with her complete and utter inability to make it through the ceremony without dying of boredom and confusion. But like the brat he was, Usagi's brother did his utmost best to keep it from happening. Reaching his head up to block the Starlight's arm, throwing glares and once again rudely elbowing Seiya. At one point he even headbutted Fighter to stop him from reaching around him. The entire time Usagi sat obliviously watching the ceremony.

Then, after a trudging hour and a half, the ceremony finally, _finally_ finished. Everyone filed out to make their way to the reception, a good five minute drive away. Seiya stretched hard as she stood and tried her best not to make a scene in front of everyone with Usagi's brother. The little brat once again forced himself into the middle seat, separating Usagi and Seiya. Usagi's parents were busy chattering about this and that while the blonde gushed about how beautiful the ceremony had been. Every time Fighter made to start a conversation with the princess, Usagi's brother butted in and loudly talked about how this person looked fat or that person was a jerk.

Takes one to know one.

And now they had made it to the reception. It was in a small gazebo with a bunch of picnic tables set up in a pattern around it. They'd gotten out and immediately everyone had scattered. Even Usagi had gone off to talk with the bride and groom.

It left Seiya alone in a gaggle of strangers. It would have been a bit different if it had been a concert crowd, or fans waiting for signatures. But these were all members of Usagi's family. She didn't want to make any sort of bad impression.

The Starlight soon found herself picking at a plate of finger food at one of the outermost tables away from the crowds. This wasn't exactly what she had pictured being at a wedding with Usagi would be like. She'd expected to play the part of eye candy for the princess. Not…_this_.

"Hey!" Seiya jumped as a hand suddenly clapped her back. "Oops!" She looked up to see an abashed Usagi scratching the back of her head. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Fighter let out a half-hearted chuckle. "At least you weren't your brother."

"Ugh! That _brat_! Acting the way he was!" Usagi flopped down across from Seiya. "I can't _believe _how big of a jerk he was being!"

"And we still have to ride back with him…" Seiya lamented.

"Hmph." The blonde suddenly reached over to the Starlight's plate, grabbed a few pieces of food, and shoved them in her mouth.

"Hey! I was going to eat that," Fighter complained, her lips puckering.

Usagi furiously chewed before swallowing hard, then said between the remaining bits of food, "I'm sorry. It just looked so good…!" She licked her lips and fingers. "You have such good taste, Seiya."

The Starlight couldn't help but smile at her beau's praise. "Like you said, it looked good." Looking around, Seiya muttered lowly to the blonde, "That ceremony was rather, uh, interesting."

"If by 'interesting' you mean _weird_." Usagi shook her head. "Everything was so _beautiful_, but the way they mixed things confused me. _Especially _the incense in the metal balls scattered around the room. Like, what?" The blonde chortled, "My wedding would be waaaaaay better than that."

"What would your wedding be like?" The Starlight leaned in, curious.

"Oh!" Usagi cupped her face and wiggled around in her seat. "It would be gorgeous! A Christian-themed wedding because they're the most spectacular! I would be in a white flowing dress with flowers on a big red bow around my waist and a big drapey veil. My hair would be up in tight curly buns with a big white flower in one of the buns. It would be an outdoor wedding, like a place like this but _better_." She waved a hand around the gazebo and the open grassy area. "Flowers on the chairs, everyone I know and love celebrating with me…" Her hands dropped down and gently grabbed onto Seiya's own. "And you would be right there beside me."

A flush came to the Starlight's face at the bold declaration. "Y-...Yeah?"

Usagi nodded enthusiastically. "You've helped me so much in the last few months. I couldn't imagine the wedding without you."

A brilliant smile came to Seiya's face. "I'm really flattered. But…" She looked away, brow furrowing. "...It's a little soon, isn't it?"

"Ohhhh, there's nothing wrong with daydreaming!" Usagi waved her hand around. "Yeah, Mamoru and I are toast. But! I'm sure my groom will be right in front of me!" A ego-filled chuckle erupted from the princess as she held a hand against her mouth. "I don't need to worry about it at all."

"No, you don't," Fighter agreed readily.

The blonde snatched another piece of food from Seiya's plate. Around the mouthful she thickly said, "I need to hire this caterer! This stuff is great!"

Seiya laughed. "I'll make a note of who it was."

Usagi also began to laugh. "It'll be _perfect_!"

"Anything is perfect when you're there," the Starlight said sincerely.

This time the blonde was the one that blushed. "Thanks. And...and thanks for coming. It really means a lot to me."

As Seiya looked at the abashed, beautiful princess, all of her complaints about the day vanished. This was all perfect. Delightful.

It was all worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uuuuhhhhnnnnnn…"

Seiya rolled her eyes as Usagi dramatically grabbed at her feet and back as they finally walked up to the Tsukino household, both of them in jogging clothes. "Odango, I thought you said you could handle a light jog."

"A _light jog_?! You call that a LIGHT JOG!?" The blonde gaped before wincing again

The Sailor Senshi _had_ to hear this. "What would you call it?"

Even in some overly dramatic pain, Usagi stomped her way to the door of the house. Then, as she tore the door open, she shouted, "_Torture_ is what I would call it!"

Seiya let out an exasperated laugh as she took her shoes off, the princess opting to tear hers off and carelessly toss them into a pile. Then Fighter followed the blonde through the house to her room while saying, "It was only ten kilometers."

"Yes! TEN! Nine more than I expected with _no_ snack break in the middle!"

Her arms stiff at her sides, Usagi eventually made it to her door and kicked it open with a foot. Then she whimpered and grabbed her foot. This caused her to fall forward and onto her face.

Seiya stifled a chuckle at her klutz and, instead, helped to hoist the blonde onto her feet. Usagi protested like a child but eventually hushed up as she flopped onto her bed. She pulled one of her legs up and cradled a foot, groaning, "This was the worst idea evvvveeeeeerrrrr…"

A twinge of guilt laced through Fighter. While she had expected some complaining from the somewhat lazy princess, she hadn't expected the blonde to have a full-on pouting session. Maybe her feet really _did_ hurt.

That gave the Sailor Senshi an idea on how to make it up to Usagi.

"Here." Seiya dropped to her knees in front of the princess and carefully took one of the aching feet into her hands. "I'll give you a foot rub."

"What?" The blonde blinked a few times, confused.

"It's the least I can do. After all, your feet wouldn't hurt at all if I hadn't dragged you out," Fighter noted.

Usagi seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "You're right. It _is_ your fault!" She then presented her other foot in a grand, overly flourished fashion. "Get to it!"

Seiya gave the princess a cheeky grin. "As you wish, Odango."

She first looked over the blonde's right foot. It was a dainty thing, beautiful and delicate. There didn't seem to be any developing blisters, and the foot was free of any callouses. Still, the muscles were probably sore.

Fighter didn't know much about giving foot rubs contrary to her bravado in taking the foot in hand. Nevertheless, she got to work. Pretending it was like a shoulder, Seiya took the arch into her palm and began rubbing the outermost part of Usagi's foot.

"Nooooo~" The blonde twitched her foot so that the arch was under the Sailor Senshi's thumb. "There's where it hurts."

"Like this?" The Starlight pressed her thumb into the inside of the foot, trying hard not to overdo it.

"Oh yessss, right there!" Usagi groaned in delight as Seiya rubbed her foot. "Ugh!"

"You're out of shape," Seiya murmured as she spread her thumb across the pads of the blonde's foot.

"I still pass gym!" the princess protested. "I'm _at least _acceptably fit!"

"Yes, acceptable for someone with a handicap," Fighter deadpanned.

"Hmph!" Usagi pulled her foot free of Seiya's grip and commanded, "Now the other one!"

"Alright, alright…" the Sailor Senshi got to work on the presented foot. Again, groans of satisfaction sounded from the princess as she laid back on her bed.

Seiya grinned to herself. Here was another pampering thing that she could do for the princess. Hair brushing, foot rubs, afternoon snacks…the list had grown over the last eight or so months, ever since Mamoru left. Hers and Usagi's relationship was still subdued, but the fact that they spent at least part of every day together said something. The blonde was strangely abashed with romance for such a loud personality.

After another minute of rubbing, Usagi sat back up. "There! That's much better!" Fighter let go of the foot which swiftly had the toes spread out and wiggle. "Not _nearly_ as bad as earlier."

"Good." Boldly, Seiya set a hand on the blonde's leg and looked up. Suddenly she found that her lips had met Usagi's own in a somewhat sloppy kiss.

For a moment the two shared a wonderful beautiful kiss. The princess tasted like cherries, her lips warm and soft. Fighter captured the moment in her head. Their first kiss, together and all.

The moment passed.

Usagi shot stock straight then, her face flushing red. "I, uhm...sorry. I didn't mean-..."

"It's alright, Odango," Seiya said happily. "I know what you were going for."

And she did. A spontaneous kiss, one that the blonde hadn't asked permission for. She was probably worried she'd overstepped her bounds.

"Uhm, yeah." The blonde laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah…" Her head shot up. "Oh! What time is it…?"

Fighter craned her neck to look at the small clock in Usagi's room. "Looks like almost 6."

"Oh boy! Welp, looks like I need to go! Ami was going to help me and Minako with our homework." Usagi promptly hopped up and began shoving Seiya towards the door. "I need to get changed and head over to Rei's! Goodbye, Seiya! See you tomorrow!"

Once the Starlight has crossed the threshold of the room, the princess slammed the door shut.

Seiya blinked a few times, then chuckled as she shook her head and looked at the door. Silly Odango. So embarrassed by the kiss that she had to immediately hide herself. But it was okay. Another step in their journey together.

The Sailor Senshi began making her way to the front door, her thoughts now running through what was likely to come. More dates, engagement, marriage...spending the rest of forever with Usagi, her klutzy beautiful dork.

It was a future worth waiting for.


	7. Chapter 7

Seiya stood at the railing of the tourist outlook, waiting nervously. She checked her watch for the sixth time in the last five minutes. It was still too early for her Odango. It was right on time for when the Starlight had asked the blonde to meet her, which meant she had another ten minutes or so to wait.

This spot, where Mamoru had given his blessing to Fighter the year previous…it was important to her. It was the first step towards this moment.

She felt around in her pocket for the ring box. Inside was a moon-themed engagement ring: a heart-shaped diamond surrounded by crescent moon moonstones set in a white gold band. Probably overly elaborate, but this was a big event. It had taken a good chunk of her royalties for that year to have the ring custom made.

Usagi was worth it.

It was after the seventh time checking for the box that Seiya caught sight of the blonde recklessly rushing to where the Starlight was waiting. The princess was red-faced and huffing. It made Fighter wonder what in the world she'd been doing before making it to that spot.

"I'm...sorry…!" Usagi gasped out as she slowly stopped herself in front of Seiya, her limbs flopping around loosely. The blonde bent over and settled her hands on her knees as she sucked in air. After a few moments of heavy breathing, she said between gulps of air, "I took a nap...and overslept. Then...I was...on the wrong side...of the beach…"

"It's okay, Odango. Not like this is the first time it's happened," Seiya teased.

"You're _so mean_!" the blonde pouted. She stood straight up and frustratedly said, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Ah, but you still did it!" The Starlight let out a good-natured chuckle and gave the princess a one-armed side hug. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to be on time."

Usagi puffed her cheeks out but said nothing. Instead, she looked away, out to the beach. Then she did a double-take.

"Wow…" She gazed out to the water in awe.

As Usagi took in the scenery, Seiya took a good, long look at her.

She was wearing a simple yet cute pink mini-skirt, one that showed the blonde was comfortable with her body and had no issue with what others thought of her. Her top was a pink plaid button-up that had a small bow in the middle of the collar. The shoes matched the outfit almost exactly, being ballet-style strapping shoes that were tied together with a dainty bow. As always, her hair was done up in the double-buns with the small curly bits of hair hanging around her ears. Today, the princess seemed to have opted for no make-up, her look being all-natural. The expression on her face was pure wonder, a simple joy at the view seeming to have overtaken her.

Every day, no matter how she looked, Fighter always concluded that Usagi was one of the most beautiful people she had ever met. That day was no different. Her glee at something as basic as a pleasing view simply proved that the beauty was both inside and out.

Usagi turned to Seiya and asked, "Did you want to show me this place?" The blonde turned back to the beach and put her hands on the railing as she leaned over to look around below them more. With a giggle she exclaimed, "It was a good plan! This is _amazing_!"

The Starlight shook her head when the princess looked back at her. "No. That wasn't why I wanted you to come here."

A curious, confused expression popped up on Usagi's face. "Eh?" She then leaned towards Seiya and peered at her closely. "Then why here specifically? What's so special about this?"

"That's the thing…" Fighter took in a deep breath. This was it. The big moment. Just the two of them, and their relationship. The future.

She could do this.

Resting a hand inside of her jacket, hand wrapping around the box, Seiya began, "This last year we've had together has been amazing. Being by your side, living life with you, enjoying every second is nothing short of perfect. I love every second of it. Every second with _you_.

"Ever since we started dating, I've done my best to make you happy. We've been by each other's side through thick and thin, even before then. High school, Galaxia, dashed romance…" She shook her head. "This is a celebration of us. I don't ever want to let you go. I love you, Usagi." Fighter knelt down and pulled out the box. She looked deep into the princess' eyes and asked with a serious expression, "Usagi Tsukino. Would you marry me?"

The blonde stared at her, blinking a few times. "...We've been dating?"

Seiya nearly facefaulted at that but managed to keep her composure. "Yes…? Remember? All the dates we've been on? That we explicitly agreed were dates?"

Usagi looked embarrassed. She scratched the back of her head as she admitted, "I thought that was just one of those phrase things, like red as a tomato."

"Ah." Fighter flushed a variety of colors as she processed all of it.

They hadn't been dating.

The hugs and kisses are they'd had were friendly.

Nothing had been how Seiya had thought it was.

Now she felt like an absolute fool. Her insides twisted as she realized that this must look amazingly pathetic to the blonde. The Starlight should've made certain about their relationship. Now…!

She stood up and lamely chuckled as she tried to mentally recover. "Well. I guess that answers my question…" Her hands covered the ring box and snapped it shut. Her throat felt tight. "I'm guessing-..."

"Wait!"

Coming back to reality from her self-reproachful thoughts, she realized Usagi was giving her a strange look. Like a sort of curious wonder.

"You really care about me that much? That you want to marry me?" The questions felt important. It felt like the future hinged completely and utterly on them.

Honestly, Fighter said, "Yes."

Usagi was quiet for a moment. Then she reached out and wrapped her hands around Seiya's, cupping the ring box.

"...I feel the same way. I like you like that. A lot." Her fingers stroked Fighter's hands. "I didn't want to ruin things by saying something. You're such a great friend, and I wasn't sure after everything with Mamoru…" She bit her lip and looked away. "I was worried that I was trying to replace him with you."

Seiya had started smiling with those first words, and was now a grinning fool. Happily she said, "I don't think so. If you were trying to replace him with me, it would've happened right at the beginning." On impulse, she leaned over and kissed Usagi on the forehead. She pulled back and murmured, "I think this all happened as it should. There's nothing wrong with how either of us feel."

"A promise ring."

The Starlight blinked a few times as she straightened back up, confused. "Huh?"

"I'm not ready for being engaged. We haven't even left high school yet! But!" The blonde pulled her hands back and pointed at Seiya. "I _can_ promise that we're dating! Only the two of us." With a wink, she teased, "Save that ring for another time~"

Fighter's heart swelled. "Y-...yeah. I will." A quirked smile on her lips, she pocketed the ring box and wrapped an arm around Usagi. Leading her a little to start walking on the small path that led to the beach, she asked, "So, Odango...what ring would you want as a promise ring?"

_That_ got Usagi going. Suddenly she was bursting with ideas. Hearts and moons, pink and glittering, pearls and moonstone...it seemed like the princess had an exact idea in her head on what she wanted.

Seiya decided to half-listen, jotting down mental notes on what Usagi wanted while also thinking a bit to herself.

This was unexpected. Strange and curious. It wasn't exactly what she had hoped, but it was far from the rejection she'd feared. Fighter felt herself relax a bit more into the blonde as she thought on it.

Usagi wanted her. No confusion, no mistakes. They were together, as a couple. It was going to be fine. There was nothing that could stand in their way now.

...As long as Seiya didn't screw it up, at least.


	8. Chapter 8

Seiya stretched her arms behind her as she finished up reading the newspaper. Many thought it curious that one of the royals still read a plain old newspaper when there was the Internet and such to get the information from, or advisors who could compile everything for her. But there was just something nice about having a pile of papers in front of her to read at her leisure.

She'd just set the paper down when Chibiusa came bursting in through the ivory doors from the veranda.

"Mama!" The pink-haired girl scampered over to where Fighter was lounging, tripping to her knees a few times, before ducking for cover behind Seiya. "Save me!"

The Starlight quirked her eyebrow. "From…?"

"Mom's being a meanie!" Chibiusa whined. "A big one!"

"Is that so?" Seiya chuckled and started to get up. "What is she-..."

A crashing noise from the veranda and a loud yelp cut her off. From the open doorway a potted plant rolled in on its side, dirt falling out onto the floor in large clumps.

"Got her!" The little girl giggled evilly. "I knew my anti-meanie defense would work on her."

"What in the world did you do?" Fighter asked with a tinge of worry.

"I just set up a trap," Chibiusa said casually.

"Uh-huh." Seiya began walking over to the doorway and called out, "Everything okay, Odango?"

"No!" The cry sounded more frustrated than anything, which made the Starlight relax. "Where'd she go?!"

"In here."

The pink-haired girl looked up at Seiya, betrayal on her face. "Traitor!"

Some shuffling noises could be heard from the veranda along with a couple softer sounds of ceramics being dragged. Then, after a moment, Usagi appeared in the doorway. Her cloth wings were crumpled and dirty against her sides. The beautiful crown on her head was now lopsided and dull, and her moon queen dress was smattered with dirt. Her face was puffed up in her own ineffectual brand of angry.

Chibiusa was suddenly clinging to Seiya's leg. Her eyes were looking back up at the Starlight, glassy and pitiful. She repeated, "Save me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Neo-Queen Serenity grumbled, "You need to brush your teeth! It's been _days_ since the last time you brushed them. It's time to be a big girl and do what your mother says."

"Nuh-uh!" Somehow the little girl was clinging harder to Fighter's leg.

"Awww, c'mon now, Chibiusa. Don't be like that!" Seiya abruptly picked the girl up and cheerily looked her in the eyes. "It's a big girl step. You're growing up! You're on your way to being a grown-up."

"I don't _want_ to be a grown-up!" Chibiusa wailed, flailing in the Starlight's arms.

"Ah, but you know what grown-ups get to do that little kids don't?" Fighter pulled the girl close and whispered, "We get to eat ice cream whenever we want."

Setting Chibiusa down, she threw a quick wink at a confused Usagi before looking back at the girl. The child's eyes were sparkling as she asked with wonder, "Really?"

"Really. In fact…" Seiya looked around herself as if she was being sneaky and said, "I think I can get ya some ice cream...as soon as you prove you're big enough to handle it."

"I'm a big girl!" The pink-haired child bounced up and down.

"Prove it! Go brush your teeth, then come to the kitchen with me so we can eat ice cream together."

"Ice cream!" Suddenly Chibiusa zipped away and down the corridor, past her dirty and exasperated mother.

Usagi limply watched her go, a twitching frown on her face. "I don't know how you did that."

"Bribery. Pure, unadulterated bribery." Seiya walked over to her wife and began brushing her off. "Woof. She really got you this time, eh?"

"You're telling me." The blonde grumpily straightened her crown. "Little monkey, setting up that trap like she did." Straightening up, she grumbled as she pat her slightly rounded belly, "She thinks this is bad? Wait until her younger brother or sister shows up! _Then_ she'll get to see what being a big girl is all about!"

Fighter gave a smarmy laugh before wrapping her Odango up in a hug. "I love you, you goofball."

Usagi gave her one of her confused innocent expressions before giving a smile in return. "I love you too, Seiya."

The Starlight lifted her dirty queen in her arms and swung her around. The joyful cheering from her wife made Seiya's heart swell.

This. This was everything she had ever wanted. Everything she'd dreamed about. Her life, with her Odango and their daughter and soon-to-be other child…

Seiya was home.


End file.
